


Wake Up Calls

by orphan_account



Series: Theorist Oneshots - ETN [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nightmares plague Matthew Patrick, but one day his dream world isn't the source of his awakening.





	Wake Up Calls

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the ETN fanfiction. i've been sort of pouring with inspiration lately, but i don't expect it to last long, so i'm writing as much as i can when i can!

_ Matthew and Stephanie were sitting on their couch, Doki Doki Literature Club being streamed for Theorists to enjoy. _

_ “Tell me, MattyPatty,” Steph rasped in the Yuri voice she had perfected over time, “tell me you want to be my  _ lover _ !” _

_ “Wow,” was all that Matt could muster in response. _

_ “Do you accept my confession?” _

_ “Ohhhh,” Matthew groaned, “this is a no-win situation.” _

_ So they decided to flip a coin. Heads for yes and tails for no. It was tails. _

_ So they selected no, causing Stephanie to voice Yuri’s semi-demonic laughter before the character began to plunge a blade into her abdomen and chest in turn. _

_ “Oh!” Matt exclaimed as Stephanie covered her eyes and leaned against the couch, a sting of “oh no”s escaping her mouth. _

_ “Are you kidding me!?!” The disgust in Matthew’s voice was riddled with discomfort, “No! Are you kidding me?!?” _

_ Then, the scene changed, and Matthew was back in Everlock, fighting the urge to look over his shoulder and get one last glance at his best friend before he lost her forever. _

_ “Matt, come on!’ Manny’s voice broke through like a whisper. But the Detective didn’t listen, instead turning around right as the witch sisters plunged their three matching blades through Ro’s tiny, delicate coat. He felt a firm grip wrap around his wrist and pull him along with the group, finally letting go just before they burst through the door of Fat Man Slim’s. _

Then he woke up.

It was around 3am, and as Matthew Patrick jolted upright in his bed, unintentionally stirring his drowsy wife. Steph sat up and pushed off the comforter, scooting closer to her husband and resting a hand on his back, “you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Matt responded hesitantly, allowing a self-deprecating laugh to escape him, “I don’t think we’re going to be doing a Scary Games Friday for a while.” This prompted a soft laugh from Stephanie, who gave Matthew’s shoulder a squeeze.

“I’ve got your back, bud.”

The next night, Matthew awoke from a similar nightmare, only this time it ended due to a buzzing from his end table stirring him to consciousness. He picked up his phone, read Joey’s contact name on the screen, sighed, and set the phone back down. Then it rang again. And again. And a fourth time. Finally, there was silence.

Two minutes later, the phone rang again, and Matt snatched it off the end table to reprimand Joey, only to see the face of Nikita Dragun awaiting him on the caller I.D. He hesitantly answered, a barely distinguishable grumble escaping his mouth, “This is Matthew.”

“We can save them.”

“What?” And then Stephanie was awake too, giving Matt a dirty look for interrupting her sleep until she saw the look on his face. The Patricks sat intently, Matthew listening and Stephanie watching as the frantic voice of the former’s fellow survivor rattled off at about a million words a minute. Their facial expressions fluctuated in tune with one another, Steph’s as a reaction to Matt’s, and they found themselves in the same position as the night before: Steph’s hand on Matt’s shoulder reassuringly.

Finally, Matthew nodded, a new resolve forming in his facial expression, “yeah. I’ll be there soon. Just- text me the address. Bye, Nikita.” He hung up and turned to his wife, an apologetic look on his face. “Steph, I’m sorry,I ha-”

“Go.” She cut him off, giving him a quick kiss before turning to the sound of the baby monitor. “Just say goodbye to Ollie first. Get him back to sleep for me. Thanks, dude.”

So Matthew followed his wife’s suggestion, leaving the house feeling hopeful, exhilarated, and overwhelmingly nervous.


End file.
